Chapters
Konoha Conspiracy Arc 001. Start! The New Main Ninja! 002. Amnesia 003. Tag Battle 004. Report to the Hokage 005. The Knucklehead Ninja Version 2 006. Ryozo Kao! 007. Best Friends 008. Resolve 009. The Getsuga Tenshou! 010. The Young Uchiha 011. Jonins on the Move! 012. Taijutsu Master 013. My Ninja Way! 014. Lightning! 015. Execution? 016. Nature Manipulation 017. Sharingan Activated! 018. Immature 019. Uchiha's Pride 020. A Problem with the Corpse? 021. Assessment of the Situation 022. Kakashi vs. Gin, Midnight Conspiracy! 023. Return of Sasuke! 024. S-Rank Emergency! 025. Jinmu Goes Out To Battle 026. Overwhelming Power 027. Trusting My Heart 028. Ryozo's Friendship 029. Temptation 030. Absolute Darkness 031. Confrontation! 032. Infighting? 033. Konoha Battle Royale! 034. Naruto vs. Jinmu, Sensei vs. Student! 035. Unsolved Mysteries 036. The Crystal Release 037. Kunoichi Rumble 038. Konohamaru of the Sarutobi Clan 039. The Future Hokage? 040. Side Effect? 041. Legendary Dojutsu! 042. You Win 043. Mastermind Revealed! 044. Conspiracy! 045. Treason 046. You Are Nothing, Yet 047. Naruto and Sasuke's Plot 048. Top of the World Arrancar Arc 049. Calm Before the Storm 050. Trash 051. Take Control 052. Kakashi of the Sharingan 053. I Am Scared 054. Arrancar? 055. Team Konohamaru Dispatched 056. First Clash 057. Orihime's Fight 058. A Resurrection? 059. Feel the Flame 060. Ultimate Teamwork 061. The Bull 062. Virus! 063. Time to Get Serious 064. Do Not Underestimate Us 065. Sanity 066. Remember My Name! 067. I Forgive You 068. A Sad Reality 069. Aizen's Little Gift 070. Suppressing the Darkness 071. Internal Struggle 072. Regaining the Resolve 073. The King 074. True Intention 075. The Swordless Soldier 076. Don't Look Back 077. Ominous Wind 078. Second Invasion 079. Rematch 080. 8 vs. 4 081. The Rip 082. Not Negotiation 083. IQ Over 200! 084. The Sun Has Already Set 085. Good bye...Tenmu 086. Rogue Nin? 087. Rescue! 088. Asuna's Ability Otogakure Arc 089. Arrival in Otogakure! 090. Fruits of Training 091. Speed & Power 092. Espada Gather! 093. Her Name Is Nel! 094. I Only Exist For Lord Aizen 095. Psychological Cage? 096. El Nino 097. Privaron Espada 098. The Little Child 099. Naivety 100. Having Fun? 101. The Slashing Opera 102. Impenetrable 103. Flaming Will 104. Infinite Slick? 105. Devil's Eye 106. Unexpected 107. Don't Deceive Me! 108. No Ninjutsu? 109. Sisters... 110. Comrade's Death 111. Warning 112. Helping Hand 113. The Scientist 114. The United Front 115. Blocking Beast 116. Heal for the Crash 117. Second Rematch! 118. Jugulators 119. Panther 120. Do Not Die, Tenmu! 121. History of the Panther 122. The Claw 123. Bloodthirst 124. The Bad Joke 125. Former Espada? 126. Thank You For Defending Me 127. Rupture My Replica 128. Just a Puppet 129. Changed Again and Again 130. The Comedy Duo Unleashed! 131. Intruders 132. Long Awaited Backup 133. Curse Named Love 134. Eye for an Eye! 135. Second Coming of the Slug Princess 136. Battle of Barbarians 137. Not Perfect Is Good 138. Bite It, Slash It 139. Breaking the Steel 140. Four Arms to Killing You 141. Higher Than The Moon 142. Trapped! 143. March of the Death Battle of Konoha Arc 144. My Heart Is Already With Them 145. One Heart 146. Five Towers, Four Gates 147. Ants and Dragons 148. Beauty Is So Solitary 149. Fluorescent 150. Exacta! 151. Fear the Fight 152. Hidden Power 153. Knockdown Monster 154. Battle of the Giants 155. The Strongest Generation 156. Raging Rampage 157. Crossing Swords 158. Little Doggie 159. Scariest Kunoichi! 160. Hyuga Sisters 161. The Beast 162. Ayon's Rampage! 163. Fall Into My Inferno 164. The Antagonizer 165. Envy 166. Greed 167. The Gluttony 168. Three Taboos 169. The Wrath 170. Tenmu vs. Ulquiorra, Battle of Despair! 171. Calm 172. Cursed Seal Released! 173. The Lust 174. Out of Control 175. Heart... 176. Azul-Blood Splash 177. Aspects of Death 178. Corroding Away 179. Decoy 180. Shock for the Queen 181. Howling Wolves 182. Enemy Reinforcements? 183. Ally Reinforcements! 184. Let the Fights Resume 185. The Fearless Child 186. Spit on Your Own God 187. Barragan's Kingdom 188. Avenging Death 189. Wolves Don't Howl Alone 190. The Genius of the Leaf 191. Starrk, the Lone Battle 192. Shout at the Dark 193. Eye of the Victor 194. Your Mission! 195. Trump Card 196. Trust in Your Comrades 197. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 198. Choji's Sorrow 199. Blind 200. Sasuke vs. Aizen! Genjutsu Battle! 201. We Will Protect You! 202. Will of Fire! 203. All Out War! Defeat Aizen! 204. End of War? 205. The Hokage 206. Power of the Hokage 207. The Bite 208. Edge of Silence 209. Back from Blind 210. Deicide 211. Frightening Speed 212. Hogyoku's Power 213. Jinmu Kurosaki! 214. Chrysalis Stage 215. Run Away 216. Reason 217. Time Chamber? 218. Original Ino-Shika-Cho! 219. Why Have You Come? 220. Like A Snake 221. Gin's Mission 222. Can I Still Say I Love You? 223. Tenmu vs. Aizen 224. Evolution? 225. Chibaku Tensei! 226. The Silent Victory 227. Bleach My Soul Chunin Exams Arc 228. Intruders? 229. Genin of Sunagakure 230. Tenji's Depression 231. Gathering of Genin 232. Father's Footsteps 233. Start! 234. The Challengers 235. The First Exam! 236. The Tenth Question? 237. Like Father, Like Son 238. The Second Exam 239. Lack of Confidence 240. Path of Bloodshed 241. Last Chance...! 242. One More Face 243. The Hokage's Message 244. Please Train Me! 245. Passionate Feelings 246. The Day Before the Final Exam 247. The Final Selection Begins 248. Be Prepared! 249. Repeat of the Past 250. Sand's Pride 251. The Fang 252. The Lazy Kunoichi 253. A Plot Leading to Victory 254. Scaredy-Cat 255. Young Puppeteer 256. Inherited Power! 257. Minato vs. Amuro! 258. Failure... 259. Rasengan Mastered! 260. Tremble in Fear 261. The Chunin Exams, Concluded! 262. Successful Assassination? 263. Powerless 264. Whisper of the Demon 265. The Final Blow! 266. Konoha Shinobi... 267. The Konoha Crash, Ended! 268. A Bigger Threat? Invasion of Getsugakure Arc 269. Silent Intruders... 270. Incident from 13 Years Ago 271. Getsugakure? 272. Shrouded in Illusion 273. Infiltration! 274. Nice to Meet You, I Will Beat You 275. A Zanpakuto! 276. Shut 277. The Broken Coda 278. Urahara's Offer 279. Lesson One 280. Sword with a Name 281. My Name Is... 282. No Time? 283. Stop the Invasion! 284. Crush 285. Talk About Your Fear 286. Bloodred Conflict 287. Dead Black War Cloud 288. Dominion 289. The Undead 290. Cause for Confront 291. Time for Scare 292. Weapon Landmine! 293. Finally Worthy 294. I Had Fun 295. Reason for Invasion... 296. In Sane We Trust 297. Don't Lose Your Grip On 298. Pledge My Pride To 299. Shikamaru's Resolve 300. Insanity & Genius 301. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow 302. Individual Thoughts 303. Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy 304. Bite at the Moon 305. Kneel to the Baboon King 306. Blazing Souls 307. Countdown to End 308. Plea 309. Tenmu's Return 310. Empty Dialogue 311. The God of Flash 312. Welcome to Purgatory 313. Cat and Hornet 314. Sky Leopardess 315. Long Way to Say Goodbye 316. Scratch the Sky 317. The Speed Phantom 318. The One Who Change the World 319. Tenmu vs. Byakuya, The End 320. The Truth 321. Prisoners in Paradise 322. Completely Encompass 323. Truth Under My Wings 324. End of Hypnosis 325. Something in the Aftermath Kekkei Genkai Arc 326. The Lost Agent 327. A Day Without Melodies 328. The Starter 329. The Known 330. Welcome to our Execution 331. Berry in the Box 332. Panic at the Dollhouse 333. The Time Discipline 334. Knuckle Down 335. Keen Marker 336. Spotlight Brocken 337. Mute Friendship 338. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 339. Dirty Boot Dangers 340. The Rising 341. The Dark Beat 342. Ginjo vs. Tsukishima! 343. Load 344. Loading to Lie 345. Blind Solitude 346. Cliched Villian 347. Erosion 348. Mute Your Breathe Friendship 349. Sheathebreaker 350. End of Bond 351. Inserting Himself... 352. End of All Bonds 353. Calculated Scheme! 354. Return of the Rinnegan! 355. Come Around Our Turn 356. Why Am I Sad? 357. Extreme Divider 358. Bad Blood Exhaust 359. Screaming Invader 360. Luck Men 361. Raid as a Blade 362. Rag Lag Rumble 363. Pray for Predators 364. Survival of the Fittest 365. Razoredge Requiem 366. Enemies in the Dark 367. Believe 368. Shades of the Bond 369. The Lost 370. Savior 371. Those Left Behind... 372. Goodbye to Our Xcution 373. Itachi's Idea 374. Destiny Turn Back the Pendulum Arc 375. Turn Back the Pendulum 376. Turn Back the Pendulum 2 377. Turn Back the Pendulum 3 378. Turn Back the Pendulum 4 379. Turn Back the Pendulum 5 380. Turn Back the Pendulum 6 381. Turn Back the Pendulum 7 382. Turn Back the Pendulum 8 383. Turn Back the Pendulum 9 384. Turn Back the Pendulum 10 Vandenreich Invasion Arc 385. Three Years Later...! 386. The Tearing 387. Bad Recognition 388. Unexpected Visit... 389. The Buckbeard 390. Foundation Stones 391. The Crimson Cremation 392. Breathe But Blind 393. Bond Behind Blast 394. March of the Uchiha! 395. Eve of the Invasion 396. Toden Engel 397. Balancer's Justice 398. Light of Happiness 399. The Closing Chapter Part One 400. Bleeding Guitar Blues 401. Kill the Shadow 402. Mistake! 403. The Black Rescuer 404. Rescuer in the Dark 405. Rescuer in the Deep Dark 406. Return of the Panther 407. Beginning of Despair 408. Increasing Casualties... 409. The Beautiful Warrior 410. Fear Us 411. Special War Potential! 412. Two Reinforcements 413, Madara's Ambition 414. Battle Between Uchiha 415. The Massacre Continues... 416. Counterattack? 417. Tailed Beasts Captured! 418. Neji vs. Yukimura 419. Fall of the Hyuga 420. Howl, My Youth! 421. One Minute 422. Crow Sage Mode! 423. First Victory 424. Unforgivable 425. An Opening? 426. Patience Lost 427. Hatred 428. Bankai! 429. Final Chance 430. Calculations 431. Flaming Hope 432. Valuable Allies 433. Mayuri's Lecture 434. Reunion 435. Not My Style 436. Child's Play 437. Colorful Demon 438. The Ice Dragon Strikes Back! 439. Blast Away 440. One on One 441. Fighting Demon 442. Gate of Four Beasts 443. Tenmu vs. Tenji! 444. Farewell... 445. Regrets 446. The Closing Chapter Part Two 447. Thirsting for Action 448. End of Invasion? 449. Until Next Time 450. Shun Shun Tensei! 451. Beginning of the End of Shinobi Fifth Shinobi World War Arc 452. Vandenreich Secrets 453. Shinobi World War? 454. Orochimaru! 455. Unlikely Alliance 456. Six Paths of Pain 457. Tenji's Proposal 458. Mobilization! 459. The War Begins 460. First Ambush! 461. The Mist's Swordsmen 462. Chojuro's Resolve 463. Confidence 464. Heroes of the Past 465. First Division Goes Into Battle! 466. Rematch Against Fukyuu Musha 467. The Hidden Bankai 468. Raging Battle! 469. Third Sannin 470. Jinmu vs. Hanzo! 471. Message from the Heart 472. Madara Moves... 473. Itachi Uchiha 474. Master and Student 475. Sage Battle! 476. End of First Day 477. Bonds 478. Silent Night 479. Warlord Spotted! 480. Reunion of Kage! 481. Madara vs. Five Kage 482. There's No Holding Back 483. The Limit of Hypnosis 484. Clash Between the Old and New 485. Gokei 486. Ulquiorra's Question? 487. Thank You... 488. Nagato's Warning 489. Masters of Dust Release 490. Fastest Shinobis in History 491. Thunderbolt! 492. The Inverted World? 493. The Wind 494. Aizen Cornered! 495. Szayel's Trump Cards 496. Peril for Shinobi Alliance! 497. Meaning of Kage... 498. Revival of the Six Paths 499. Rinnegan vs. Rinnegan! 500. Jinmu and Setsuna 501. Kenpachi Azashiro! 502. Invisible Attacks 503. The Successor! 504. Word of Encouragement 505. Water and Ice 506. Fate 507. Team Jinmu... 508. Morale! 509. Konohamaru 510. Shisui's Story 511. The Kages' Last Stand 512. Spirit Rasengan Bomb! 513. The Closing Chapter Part Three 514. The Purge 515. Kakashi & Guy vs. Szayel Aporro! 516. Madness 517. Strongest Duo... 518. Losing Yourself 519. I Want To Go Back 520. Mistakes 521. Beginning of the End 522. For the village... 523. The Fire 524. Like a Raging Fire 525. Tenchi Kaijin! 526. Tenmu and Tenji 527. Burn My Heart 528. Listen to your heart 529. Awaken! Three Sages of Shikkotsurin! 530. Tale of Deathly Hallow 531. Break My Own Heart 532. Asuna's Choice 533. Good-bye Team Jinmu... 534. Let the Bodies Fall 535. End 536. The Extinction 537. Death While Standing Thousand-Year Blood War Arc 538. Legacy 539. Relics 540. Things Left Behind... 541. Solemn Burial 542. Things She Left Behind 543. Royal Guard! 544. Ninjas of Origin 545. Hot Hot Heat 546. Killers Not Dead 547. Next Generation 548. A Piggy Party 549. Love It 550. Cry of the Soul 551. The Drop 552. Edges 553. The Battle 554. Eliminate From Heaven 555. The One Who Knows Everything 556. Everything But The Rain 557. The Rudiments 558. Dark of the Moon 559. Decisive Battle 560. Everything But The Rain OP 2 561. Tenmu Senju and Tenji Uchiha 562. Foundation 563. Jinzen 564. Troublesome Resolve 565. Quiet Invasion 566. Distraction! 567. Obito Uchiha! 568. Requirements... 569. Source of Strength 570. Triviality 571. Breaking the Impure World Resurrection 572. Hibernation Stage 573. Everything in Illusion 574. Shinobi! 575. Impossible Mission! 576. No Where Left To Run... 577. Power through Death 578. The Embracing 579. Plants 580. Jewels of Life 581. The Man Who Saved His Life 582. Manipulating the Attacks! 583. Roar of the Ice Dragon! 584. Child of Ice